world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031415 Rubi Miloko
08:32 AC: Rubi walks over to Miloko 08:34 TT: Miloko looks up when she hears someone approach, "oh hey?" 08:34 AC: Rubi gives her a hug not saying much 08:35 TT: "umm, is s-something w-wrong?" 08:37 AC: "No whats wrong with you?" 08:37 AC: "Youve been getting quiet again" 08:38 TT: "I j-just, h-have s-some t-things g-going on r-right now?" 08:38 AC: "Well... tell me about them?" 08:44 TT: "w-well you k-know how my s-sheet c-changed?" 08:44 AC: "Yeah?" 08:45 TT: "it's not a g-good t-thing?" 08:46 AC: "How is a bad thing? You got a master class?" 08:46 TT: "its r-really d-dangerous?" 08:47 AC: "Dangerous how?" 08:49 TT: "it's r-really p-powerful? so in s-someone l-like me, who has no r-real c-control o-over t-ther p-powers? t-there's a g-good c-chance I'll end up h-hurting p-people?" 08:51 AC: "I think thats why we have limits on our powers as we level up. so you learn how to use your power" 08:54 TT: "y-yeah, but S-Sami s-said t-that m-master c-classes are a d-danger to t-themselves and o-others? she s-said s-she'd k-kill me if I c-couldn't h-handle it?" 08:56 AC: "...We'll no ones gonna kill you. cause once i get good enough i'm gonna revive anyone and everyone that needs it!" 08:57 TT: "I'm a R-Rage p-player t-though? can you h-heal s-shattered p-psyches? b-because t-that's the r-risk I b-bring?" 09:01 AC: "Well thats what moirails are for aren't they?" 09:03 TT: "I g-guess? but u-until I l-learn to c-control my p-powers, I'm a h-huge r-risk for us w-winning? and o-once p-people f-find out t-they may not w-want to r-risk it?" 09:05 AC: "Who said you had to tell them 'oh by the way i'm a magical muse now'?" 09:06 TT: "I d-don't h-have to, but the s-secret w-will get out s-sooner or l-later?" 09:06 TT: "I m-mean, w-what if s-some r-reads my m-mind or s-something?" 09:06 AC: "Then let it fester and while it does get better at your title. whos to say anyone CAN read your mind right now?" 09:07 TT: "I'm p-pretty s-sure L-Lily can r-read m-minds? she is a S-Seer of M-Mind a-after all?" 09:13 AC: "Can she right now though? ever do that toe trick? seems to work in certain shows" 09:16 TT: "the w-what?" 09:22 AC: "Ya know" 09:22 AC: "If it feels like someones reading your mind think of your big toe. and just put all your focus into it" 09:23 TT: "w-what if I d-don't k-know w-what g-getting my m-mind r-read f-feels l-like?" 09:24 AC: "uhh... there's a flaw in my logic... maybe... ask someone to read your mind and see if you feel something?" 09:26 TT: "I c-could, but w-what if t-they go s-snooping a-around in my h-head w-while I'm f-figuring out w-what it f-feels l-like?" 09:28 AC: "Uhh. just do the toe thing again!" 09:31 TT: "I c-could, but w-what if it d-doesn't w-work and p-people f-find out m-much s-sooner t-that I was k-keeping it s-secret?" 09:32 AC: "i think were thinking about this way to hard" 09:35 TT: "m-maybe? m-maybe I s-should j-just t-tell e-everyone? let w-whatever is g-going to h-happen, h-happen?" 09:37 AC: "Don't tell them your dangerous then. cause honestly unless you start killing everyone you're not dangerous 09:38 TT: "t-thay s-should be p-prepared t-though? in c-case I r-really s-screw up?" 09:40 AC: "Naw if you do i'll tell everyone instead" 09:41 TT: "t-tell t-them w-what t-though?" 09:45 AC: "Oh hey sis is actually a dangerous class." 09:48 TT: "w-wait, w-what did you t-think I was g-going to t-tell p-people? t-that I'm not w-worried a-about p-potenitally c-causing the d-deaths of s-several p-people and t-that I can t-totally h-handle the i-immense p-pressure t-that's b-been t-thrust u-upon me d-despite the f-fact t-that I've n-never b-been a-able to s-successfully use my p-powers yet?" 09:50 AC: "I doubt this game would make classes that would just kill you and others. I think it understands intent more than true meaning." 09:54 TT: "no, not k-kill, a m-massive i-influx of p-power b-beyond w-what a n-newer p-player is s-supposed to h-have, l-leading to a m-much g-greater l-likelihood of s-something g-going w-wrong if I f-fail to c-control my p-powers? t-there is a s-slight c-chance e-everything w-would be f-fine?" 09:56 AC: "You can't be the first master class though there has to have been others... Have you tried talking to any of the old players about it besides Sami?" 09:59 TT: "I'm not? S-Sami s-said we had s-several in our s-session? I'm g-guessing t-that's why t-they're so d-dangerous? s-since we h-have q-quite a few v-very p-powerful and v-very i-inexperienced p-players?" 10:00 TT: "and no? you, D-Darmok, and S-Sami are the o-only o-ones who k-know?" 10:01 AC: "Does danger always have to be bad?" 10:02 AC: "It could be a good thing. we could be dangerous to the enemy more" 10:05 TT: "of c-course it c-could? but who do I s-spend m-more t-time a-around? my f-friends or my e-enemies?" 10:11 AC: "Friends... just be careful if you can and if you can't just go out there and kick butt!" 10:14 TT: Miloko chuckles a little, "n-normally I'm the one who has to t-tell you to be c-careful?" 10:21 AC: Rubi rolls her eyes "now you're going to say something along the lines of 'Rubi! You can win you can't lose you. can. do. this!" 10:22 TT: "m-maybe if you a-actually e-ever n-need a pep t-talk I w-will?" 10:27 AC: "Oh please do! I can't wait to see how you word things" 10:31 TT: "o-okay w-well, m-maybe I'll t-think a-about my s-speech a-after w-we're d-done s-spying on D-Derse?" 10:32 AC: "Oh yes. Am I still being bait?" 10:33 TT: "I d-don't t-think t-that'd be a g-good i-idea? we w-want t-them to not k-know we w-were e-ever t-there? if t-they h-have r-reason to s-suspect us d-doing a-anything, t-they m-might a-attack b-before w-we're r-ready?" 10:34 AC: "Next question. how are we getting there?" 10:42 TT: "I d-don't k-know yet? m-maybe T-Tethys can do s-something?" 10:47 AC: Rubi shurgs "Maybe! Or maybe we can get the teleporter gun running" 10:47 TT: "t-that c-could w-work too?" 10:48 TT: "but f-first I w-want to get s-some s-supplies? for d-disguises?" 10:50 AC: "shouldn't be too hard" 10:51 TT: "y-yeah, but we n-need s-some p-purple f-fabric f-first, to m-make D-Derse p-pajamas?" 10:52 AC: "I think it'd be better to dress as dersites" 10:53 TT: "but if t-they l-look a-anything l-like the P-Prospitians, o-our d-disguises w-would be r-ruined u-upon a-anyone g-getting c-close to us?" 10:53 TT: "p-plus, we d-don't k-know w-what t-they w-wear e-exactly? w-we've s-seen w-what the D-Derse d-dreamers w-wear?" 10:55 AC: "We've seen the little guy remember?" 10:58 TT: "true, but we d-don't k-know if t-that was s-standard a-attire for t-them or not?" 11:00 TT: "and, I'm f-fairly s-sure the d-dersites d-don't l-look a-anything l-like e-either h-humans or t-trolls? se w-we'd s-still p-probably s-stick out?" 11:04 AC: "mm. true... I got nothing then." 11:05 TT: "w-well, I was t-thinking, we p-pretend to be D-Derse d-dreamers?" 11:13 AC: "Wouldnt they know 1 dreamer from another?" 11:14 TT: "not if M-Mahtah and I d-disguise o-ourselves w-well?" 11:14 TT: "I m-mean, she c-could p-probably p-pull off a p-pretty g-good E-Erisio? at l-least f-from a-afar?" 11:23 AC: "What about yourself?" 11:25 TT: "t-that's m-much m-more d-difficult? my h-horns are p-pretty n-noticably d-different f-from a-anyone e-elses?" 11:26 TT: "but I was t-thinking a c-coat of off-w-white b-body p-paint and a hat to c-cover my h-horns and I c-could p-probably p-pass for A-Acenia?" 11:26 AC: "Maybe at a distance sure" 11:27 TT: "w-well y-yeah, we w-want to not be s-spotted f-first and f-foremost? but t-this is for if a-anyone h-happens to l-look our way w-while w-we're s-sneaking a-around?" 11:31 AC: "mmm ok..." 11:31 AC: "id rather just be a distraction. I could muck with the tech there you know" 11:32 TT: "I k-know you c-could? and w-we'll t-talk a-about t-that m-more w-with e-everyone?" 11:33 AC: "Okay..." 11:33 TT: "you d-don't s-sound c-convinced t-that t-this'll w-work?" 11:38 AC: "Sorry. I'm not one to doubt plans but there are way to many what if's on this" 11:39 TT: "w-well y-yeah? but t-there's g-gonna be w-what if's no m-matter w-what we d-decide to do?" 11:44 AC: "Yeah. Might as well try something I guess." 11:45 TT: "if you h-have a b-better i-idea? I'm w-willing to h-hear it?" 11:48 AC: "uhh. kill the derse queen?" 11:48 TT: "how?" 11:51 AC: "break their castle with shovels" 11:58 TT: "o-okay? w-well, w-we'll n-need to do r-recon b-before we can do t-that?" 12:00 AC: "fffffiiiine... gotta make it so hard" 12:02 TT: "y-you'll get y-your c-chance to b-break s-stuff l-later? for now we n-need to be s-subtle?" 12:08 AC: "Only if its a metric butt ton of breaking things" 12:09 TT: "t-ther m-most d-definitely w-will be? now if y-you'll e-excuse me, I n-need to go l-look i-into f-finding s-some p-purple f-fabric?" 12:09 AC: "Okay! I'm gonna... books? books." 12:10 AC: Rubi gives her sis a quick hug 12:10 TT: "b-books?" 12:11 AC: "Yeah at prospit? Theres a lot of them?" 12:12 TT: "o-okay, let me k-know if t-there's any g-good r-reads? I'll see ya l-later?" 12:15 AC: "Sure thing! later!" Rubi's out of there